Magia
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Eu nunca vira uma deusa. Lily Evans também não. Porque Lily Evans nunca se olhava ao espelho; a sua atenção estava permanentemente virada para os outros. - Ficlet J/L


**Magia**

Eu nunca vira uma menina que tivesse cabelos acobreados.

Lily Evans tinha.

Eu nunca vira ninguém que possuísse um par de olhos verdes tão intensos.

Lily Evans possuía.

Eu nunca vira uma pessoa que fosse dona de um sorriso tão doce e verdadeiro.

Lily Evans era.

Eu nunca vira uma deusa.

Lily Evans também não. Porque Lily Evans nunca se olhava ao espelho; a sua atenção estava permanentemente virada para os outros. Mesmo que esses _outros_ não merecessem a visão dos seus cabelos, olhos e sorrisos.

Eu não era digno de Lily Evans. Não era merecedor da sua divindade, nem nunca seria. E essa certeza magoava-me, mais do que as suas palavras mordazes, mais do que os olhares que ela trocava com Snape. Magoava-me tanto como a visão das suas lágrimas.

Lily Evans chorava.

Não era daquelas raparigas que passam a vida com os olhos vermelhos, inchados de choro, sempre com um lenço branco na mão. Também não era do género de se esconder numa casa-de-banho, apenas permitindo que Moaning Myrtle ouça os seus queixumes.

Lily Evans chorava em silêncio, sentada num cadeirão da Sala Comum, com os braços em volta dos joelhos. A sua face, não obstante estar manchada e levemente corada, permanecia serena. Era nesses momentos que eu me convencia de que ela não poderia ser uma simples mortal. Que ser humano consegue sofrer em silêncio, quase sem mostrar a sua dor?

Eu costumava sentar-me num cadeirão perto do dela. Permanecia imóvel e mudo, numa tentativa de evitar que ela reparasse em mim. Porque quando ela virava a face na minha direcção, observava-me como se nunca me tivesse visto antes, como se eu fosse um qualquer desconhecido. Eu limitava-me a retribuir o olhar, sem mostrar outra intenção que não ficar ali, fitando-a sem conseguir fazer nada para aliviar a sua dor. Até que os seus olhos verdes, agora secos, brilhavam de reconhecimento.

– Precisas de alguma coisa, Potter?

Eu olhava-a por mais uns momentos, indeciso. Queria dizer-lhe que a única coisa de que eu precisava era ela. No entanto, não o diria.

– Não, Evans.

Estas eram das poucas situações em que eu não me esquecia de que ela não gostava que eu a tratasse por Lily.

Ela encolhia os ombros, numa atitude algo impotente. No entanto, não era a sua impotência que me fazia estremecer, ao de leve. Era a forma como atirava os cabelos para trás dos ombros, com desenvoltura e, simultaneamente, graciosidade. Era uma atitude impensada, quase reflexiva, o que contribuía largamente para o meu fascínio.

Lily Evans fascinava-me, mesmo nos seus momentos de fragilidade. Não sei bem o que me atraiu nela, em primeiro lugar: o seu sorriso ou as suas lágrimas, o seu olhar ou as suas palavras. De qualquer forma, eu não fui capaz de resistir ao charme que dela se desprendia, deixando-me envolver pelos seus encantos.

Eu costumava ser James Potter, Prongs para os amigos. Agora, sou simplesmente o _seu _Potter. Sou simplesmente propriedade da feiticeira que me cativou, com os seus olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos.

Ela não gostava que eu lhe dissesse que era seu escravo. Respondia-me que eu tinha muita sorte em ter nascido numa família de feiticeiros, livre de ser o que quisesse. Não me importaria muito com estas palavras, se não soubesse o que as motivou. Ou melhor, quem. Porque Severus Snape era a porta que me separava de Lily, era o limão que acidificava as suas palavras, era a pedra que ela atirava na minha direcção.

E, ultimamente, era a causa das suas lágrimas.

_Sangue-de-lama._

Nunca a verdade fora dita sob a forma de palavras tão frias e cruéis, dolorosas como afiados punhais. Nunca odiei tanto Snape como naquele momento, em que ele disse o que sempre quisera dizer. Nunca ele me fornecera uma arma tão eficaz, na minha luta pelo amor dela. E nunca estivera tão longe de vencer, como naquele momento.

Snape perdeu a mais bela flor do prado, a mais bela ave da floresta. Perdeu o verde mais significativo, o ruivo mais complexo. Perdeu o sorriso mais caloroso, as lágrimas mais dolorosas. Perdeu a sua confiança, a sua amizade. Mas eu não ganhei nada disso, como esperara ganhar.

_És tão mau como ele._

Estava tão habituada a repelir os meus avanços com insultos que nem se deu conta do quanto me magoou. De todas as palavras possíveis e imaginárias, as que ela escolheu foram as que mais me poderiam ferir. E, mesmo assim, aprendi algo com elas. Aprendi que a arma mais poderosa não é a magia que reside nas varinhas, mas sim a magia patente nas palavras, nos olhares, nos sorrisos, nas lágrimas.

Foi a magia que me fez olhar para ela, quando ainda não passava de um garotinho. Não obstante a minha infantilidade, fui cativado pelo tom dos seus cabelos, permanentemente entrançados. Lembro-me de que ela costumava fazer uma trança durante a semana e duas ao fim-de-semana. Nunca compreendi esse seu hábito, embora tenha aprendido a aceitá-lo como belo, digno de admiração. Mas, um dia, os meus olhos procuraram as suas tranças e não as encontraram. Voltei a procurá-la, por toda a mesa dos Gryffindor. Nada de tranças, nada de cabelos ruivos.

Ela estava na mesa dos Slytherin, ocupada a conversar com Snape, em surdina. Uma expressão preocupada marcava-lhe o rosto, coberto por fios finos, cor de cobre.

Nesse dia, Lily Evans não entrançara o cabelo.

Nesse dia, Lily Evans crescera.

Nesse dia, Lily Evans subira mais um degrau para longe de mim.

Nesse dia, eu percebera que a amava.

--

**Nota da Autora: **Ficlet escrita para a minha amiga secreta de Ravenclaw: Stealin Apples. Menina, esta coisinha pequenina é dedicada inteiramente a ti. Espero que gostes.


End file.
